


Stay for winter

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жара свела его с ума. Страх потерять его лишил воли. Даже если они умрут завтра, даже если Баки врежет ему, это все равно должно быть сказано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay for winter

Жара. Воздух в бараках накален до предела. Духота лишает воздух кислорода, и Стиву кажется, что нечем дышать. Адреналин все еще курсирует по его венам, не давая ему уснуть. Липкий страх вдруг оплетает его сознание причудливой паутиной, и Стив резко садится на кровати. В темноте барака тяжело различить лицо, но Стив знает, что он здесь. Он жив. Этот страх преследует его даже сейчас, когда он вытащил Баки из немецкого ада. Даже сейчас этот страх накатывает на него, словно лавина, после чего отпускает, оставляя после себя привкус горечи во рту. Стив вытирает лоб. Жара усугубляет его метаболизм, ускоряя его не в четыре, в восемь раз. Вся кожа покрыта отвратительным потом, который, едва смываешь, возвращается вновь. Одышка заставляет его вспомнить об астме. Слишком высокая температура. Слишком быстро делятся его клетки. Слишком много хаотичной энергии, чтобы Стив мог переносить эту чертову духоту. Кажется, будет гроза. Скорее бы, черт возьми, гроза. 

Стив спихивает тонкое одеяло на пол. Сама идея одеяла ему противна. Хочется снять с себя все, выбежать на улицу и мчаться до ближайшего озера. Хотя бы один глоток прохлады, или он попросту сгорит заживо... 

— В такие моменты начинаешь любить зиму. — Стив улыбнулся, опустив голову. Зиму он ненавидел. — Да ладно, зануда, ты бы продал душу за горсть снега, верно? — Он посмотрел на друга. Баки сидел на кровати, спустив на пол лишь одну босую ногу. 

— Осень. Выберу осень, пожалуй. — Стив оглянулся, когда вокруг раздался отборный мат. Кто-то мог уснуть в этом аду, кто-то прибыл из Калифорнии, из Техаса. Им эта жара не доставляет никаких проблем. В Бруклине такую жару назвали бы аномальной. Баки сделал ему знак, и Стив перебрался на его кровать, сев рядом с ним. Так можно было разговаривать шепотом.

— Чтобы прятать в дожде свои слезы? — Стив дал ему легкий бесшумный подзатыльник. Баки ухмылялся, и это грело ему душу. Спутник его последних дней, чертов страх, отступал. — Вообще-то меня разрывает два противоречивых чувства. 

— Мне дозволено узнать, какие? 

Баки откинулся на кровать на локти. Он смотрел на деревянный потолок. 

— С одной стороны, я все еще не поблагодарил тебя, — серьезно произнес он. — Но с другой я хочу удавить тебя от зависти. И знаешь что? В первый раз в жизни мне не хватит на это сил.

— Я поддамся, — задумчиво проговорил Стив. Он лег на спину рядом с ним. От Баки исходило еще больше жара, для которого в воздухе барака уже не было места, но Стив был готов его терпеть. Слишком долго он не видел Баки… Слишком… Неважно. 

— Где та мелкая сопля, которая была моим персональным хвостиком? — наигранно грустно вопросил Баки. Стив раздраженно толкнул его в бок. 

— Сопля, да? — переспросил он, словно не расслышав его. Баки пихнул его в ответ. Затем, подумав, пихнул сильнее. Стиву было щекотно от его тычков. — Сидит внутри меня и ворчит, как старая бабка. 

— С какого хрена внутри тебя сидит какая-то сопливая бабка? — Баки повернулся на бок, опершись на локоть. Его жетоны слегка зазвенели, скользнув на кровать. 

— Я просто хочу сказать, что я отлично знаю, что это не мое тело. — Стив поерзал на кровати. Он занимал теперь гораздо больше места. К этому было странно привыкнуть. 

— Это тело, которое ты заслужил, придурок, — почти нежно произнес Баки. — Но если ты скажешь мне, что у тебя и там пару сантиметров прибавилось, я убью тебя как камикадзе. 

— Не измерял, — пожал плечами Стив. Он слегка покраснел. Хорошо, что в бараках слишком темно, чтобы Баки увидел это. Хорошо, что он способен спрятать свой стыд чуть глубже, чем раньше. Эта тема была для него такой же болезненной, как и сам факт нового тела. Это все не его. Это все обман. 

— Жаль. Я был готов кончать жизнь самоубийством, — фыркнул Баки. Его присутствие рядом заставляло отходить на задний план и жару, и усталость, и даже головную боль. Он был жив. Этот факт делал Стива просто невероятно счастливым. 

— Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? — взмолился Стив. Ненавистная тема. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты все еще Капитан Девственница? — уточнил Баки совсем тихо. Его глаза откровенно смеялись, хотя внешне он оставался серьезен. Отвратительно звучит. Сам показал свое слабое место, сам и страдай.

— Забыл сообщить тебе статус-кво. — Стив отвернулся от него. Щеки пылали. Как выглядит гигант вроде него с такими красными щеками? Наверное, глупо. Но для себя он все еще тощий, никому не интересный паренек. Только теперь спрятанный в отличном теле и от этого чувствующий себя еще более ущербным. С этим вообще можно подкатывать к девушкам? 

— Может быть, это твоя плата за существование Капитана Америки? — Его голос вдруг раздался у самого уха. Жар его тела был абсолютно невыносим. Нужно было немедленно капитулировать, чтобы не случилось ничего непоправимого. Чтобы он не узнал ничего, что сломало бы их дружбу. Без него Стив не сможет справиться со всем этим. 

— Может быть, — согласился поспешно Стив. Баки задумчиво протянул что-то вроде «Угу», после чего его рука легла на плечо Стива. Он похолодел моментально. Жара отступила в мгновение ока, правда, всего лишь на несколько секунд. Это можно списать, скажем, на побочный эффект. 

— Я всегда знал, что в один день мы поменяемся, и ты будешь защищать меня, — произнес он едва слышно. Стив закусил губу. Ага. Давай поговорим. Давай сделаем вид, будто его присутствие ничего для тебя не значит. Будто его голос не запускает этот парад мурашек по всему его телу. Слишком близко. Слишком опасно. Это все его гипертрофированные чувства. Это он так рад видеть его живым. Наверное, нормальные люди реагируют по-другому. 

— Ты все равно нужен мне. — Стиву хотелось провалиться сквозь кровать. Баки уткнулся лбом в его плечо. На удивление холодным лбом. — Бруклинский парнишка все еще сидит во мне. Знаешь, как эти фантастические роботы, рулит внутри меня рычагами и все. 

— Ты привыкнешь со временем. — Баки вдруг обнял его, скользнув ладонью по его груди. Стив перестал дышать. Теоретически, его кислорода хватит минуты на две. Потом он начнет медленно умирать. Отличный выход из ситуации. Надежный. — Я думал, я умру там. Я никогда в жизни ничего так не боялся сильнее, чем умереть там. Пасть в бою и пасть лабораторной крысой — это разное. 

— Что они делали с тобой? — Знакомый гнев, заставивший его в одиночку ринуться в одно из сердец Гидры, вспыхнул снова. Он стер всю эту глупую неловкость. Это его Баки там могли препарировать, его Баки могли накачивать какими-то лекарствами, а он, черт возьми, думает, словно девчонка. Он рывком повернулся к Баки лицом, сжав его плечо. 

— Я не заметил пока ничего особенного. Никаких воспоминаний. Помню только страх… и тебя. — Баки отстранился от него. — Если я не нырну в чертово озеро, я сгорю прямо здесь. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты можешь питать собой маленький городок отличной тепловой энергией?

— Обязательно напишу это в своем резюме. 

Когда Баки не рядом с ним, Стиву проще. Он сел на кровати, ощущая, как пот ручейками стекает к резинке трусов. Более отвратительного ощущения трудно придумать. 

— Пойдем нарушим пару правил? — Баки первым встал на ноги, протягивая ему руку. Стив принял ее, испытывая облегчение от того, что опасный момент миновал. — Комендантский час, границы лагеря…

— Только без мусорных баков, идет? — Стиву было противно одеваться, но бегать по лагерю в трусах было абсолютно неприлично. 

— Это же кульминация! — фыркнул Баки. Он побежал к выходу из бараков, каким-то образом двигаясь бесшумно в тяжелых армейских ботинках. Стив побежал за ним. Стоило им оказаться за пределами барака, как еще более тяжелый, тошнотворно душный воздух надавил на них, заключая в жаркие объятия. Стив моментально вспотел снова. Можно попросить Баки снова его коснуться. Только что это отлично сработало. Они летели по лагерю, почему-то не встречая ни одного дежурного. Баки бросился к воротам, в три прыжка одолев их. В свете дежурного фонаря он подмигнул Стиву и спрыгнул, отлично амортизируя. Стив рванул за ним, не понимая, как Баки может вытворять такое без всяких сывороток вроде той, что ввели Стиву. Он бежал по лесу, впрочем, не во весь опор, держась чуть позади Баки. Казалось, тот знал, куда бежит. Лес казался Стиву знакомым и незнакомым одновременно, слишком тихим, как бывает перед грозой. Слышался лишь хруст веток под их ногами, да ревущий мотор одинокого джипа, направлявшегося в сторону лагеря. Баки прыгал через кочки, угадывая их во тьме, Стив же в основном ориентировался на его маневры. Наконец он увидел, как Баки стягивает майку. Только после этого ему вдруг открылась гладь спокойного темного озера, над которым плыла вечерняя дымка остывающей воды. Баки смешно прыгал на одной ноге по очереди, стаскивая ботинки. На берег отправились и штаны, после чего он прыгнул прямо в воду с разбега, нарушая тишину громким плеском. На какую-то секунду, пока его не было видно над водой, сердце Стива вдруг остановилось, но затем Баки вынырнул, яростно размахивая руками. 

— Ой, спасите, помогите, тону! — Он смеялся, и его смех эхом разносился над озером. Стив покачал головой. Он не мог видеть обеспокоенного лица Стива, Баки просто слишком хорошо его знал. — Не смей залезать в эту воду, Стив Роджерс, потому что если ты ее нагреешь, я тебя убью!

— Капитан здесь я, и я приказываю всяким сержантикам вроде тебя. — Кажется, Баки показал ему язык. Это было прямое оскорбление чести и достоинства Капитана Америки! Стив оперативно разделся, с некоторой опаской заходя в воду. Она встретила его тонкой гранью прохлады и тепла, и от чистого удовольствия Стиву захотелось застонать. Он едва не забыл о своей подмоченной репутации, после чего с уверенностью нырнул за Баки. Точно, будет гроза. Слишком теплая для вечера вода, даже несмотря на жару. 

Баки пытался от него уплыть, но Стив с радостью применил всю свою силу, чтобы его догнать. Когда ему показалось, что он почти достал Баки, тот скрылся под водой. Стив растерянно смотрел по сторонам, пока его не схватили за ногу, утаскивая под воду. Он наугад выбросил руку и попал, кажется, ему в живот. Баки развернулся, сохраняя ориентацию в пространстве, после чего оказался за его спиной, отлично маневрируя. Он сжал его руками сзади, выныривая вместе с ним на поверхность.

— Смотрите, я сделал Капитана Америку! — смеялся он.

— Это потому, что я поддался, — спокойно сообщил ему Стив. Слишком много месяцев он не видел Баки. Ему не хватало его смеха, его иногда глуповатых шуток. Его прикосновений. Он не понимал этого до тех пор, пока не услышал о разгроме сто седьмой дивизии. Это было подобно молнии. 

Именно такой. Молния сверкнула прямо над ними в полной тишине, принося за собой оглушительный раскат грома.

— Кажется, в школе учили не купаться во время грозы, — задумчиво произнес Баки, отпуская его. — Или будем ждать, пока она ударит в одного из нас и наделит еще парой-тройкой суперспособностей тебя? Я сразу сдохну.

— Если она попадет в воду, мы сдохнем оба. — Он хотел направиться в сторону берега, но осознал, что Баки за ним не следует. — Баки?

— Тебе не хватает немного сумасшествия, Стиви. — Стива перекосило от такой формы его имени. Он решительно перехватил руку Баки, увлекая его за собой. — Я вдруг понял, что я больше не боюсь умирать вообще. 

— Хватит нести всякий бред, Баки! Поплыли, пока не начался дождь, — настаивал Стив. 

— А ты боишься умереть, Капитан? — спросил его вдруг Баки, дернув за руку к себе. В его глазах было странное незнакомое выражение, которое слегка напугало Стива. Кажется, если он ответит неправильно, то не сможет вытащить Баки на берег. Это какой-то невероятный, сумасшедший момент.

— Я боюсь потерять тебя, — произнес он просто, смотря в его глаза. Баки вдруг словно очнулся. Он удивленно шарил взглядом по его лицу. Стив снова потянул его за руку под очередной раскат грома. Молнии сверкали все чаще и чаще. Они плыли назад молча. Даже самый жаркий воздух легко переносился влажной кожей, и Стив наконец-то облегченно вздохнул. Он оглянулся, но Баки не начал болтать, вопреки обыкновению. Он одевался молча, не смотря на Стива. Кажется, он все же сказал что-то неправильно. Впрочем, ему не было стыдно. Он действительно боялся его потерять. Никогда раньше эта мысль не приходила ему в голову, он не видел Баки столько месяцев и даже не задумывался, что значит его потерять. 

— Стив. — Стив послушно замер. Гром оглушал его. До дождя оставались считанные минуты. — Какого черта?

— Что? — устало вздохнул Стив в ответ. Пожалуйста, давай не будем обсуждать это. Его страх потерять Баки и эйфория от него рядом накладывались друг на друга, боролись и рождали в нем новую, неизведанную уверенность в том, что он испытывал по отношению к Баки. 

— Я больше не могу тебя защищать. Я тебе не нужен. — Стив развернулся. В выражении его лица читалось сомнение. 

— Ты идиот. И мой друг. Это тебе ни о чем не говорит? — Баки пожал плечами. Он потер руки друг об друга. Где-то совсем рядом уже шумела листва от начинающегося дождя. 

— Миллионы друзей умирают там. Никто не рискует собой, чтобы вытащить друга в тридцати милях от нашего фронта в сторону врага. Никто не… 

— Я Капитан Америка, помнишь? Супергерой. — Стив подошел к нему, надеясь, что он отлично играет уверенность в своих словах. Но Баки смотрел на него слишком внимательно. Его нельзя обмануть. 

— Ты не умеешь врать, Стив, — мягко сказал он. Первые капли дождя падали на лицо Стиву. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Кровь снова прилила к щекам. Теперь он меньше и слабее, но только у него есть власть над Стивом. Его уважение, его привязанность. Неужели нужно об этом спрашивать? Неужели это не видно даже слепому?

— Я едва не сошел с ума, когда услышал про сто седьмую, — тихо признался Стив. Мягко сказано. Он ослушался всех приказов, даже голос разума. 

— Это война, Стив. Я могу умереть в любой момент. Я согласен с этим. Но как я могу идти туда спокойно, зная, что ты не… 

— Я этого не переживу, — признал Стив. Баки с досадой посмотрел на него, словно не хотел этого слышать. — Ты всегда был рядом. И будешь. Чтобы я мог тебя защищать. 

— Как же странно это слышать. — Его слова вдруг перекрыл шум дождя. Стив смотрел на него, позволяя воде стекать по его лицу. Дождь был прохладным, особенно если учесть, что они оба уже были мокрыми. — Я… не бессмертен. 

— Пока я жив, будешь, — уверенно произнес Стив. Баки усмехнулся, скрывая лицо в ладонях. Он, кажется, смеялся. 

— Знаешь, это как в кино. Таком ванильном. Как девчонки любят, — пробормотал он, опуская ладони так, чтобы открыть глаза. — Но я все равно должен сказать, что я тебя просто обожаю, Стив Роджерс, ты же просто невероятно… 

— А я люблю тебя, — вырвалось у Стива. Дождь скрывал их от остального мира. Жара свела его с ума. Страх потерять его лишил воли. Даже если они умрут завтра, даже если Баки врежет ему, это все равно должно быть сказано. Это должно прозвучать хоть где-нибудь, кроме его сознания. Это делает его сумасшедшим. Неправильным. 

— Хреновый тогда из тебя супергерой, — хрипло произнес Баки. Он выглядел абсолютно шокированным, но все равно не терял дара речи. Стив согласно кивнул. Супергерои должны подавать пример. Спасать мир, скажем, ради какой-то красотки. Нужно было выбирать правильного парня на роль Капитана Америки. Лишенного идиотской, неправильной, извращенной зависимости от своего лучшего друга. С этим превращением она стала лишь сильнее. 

Со страхом потерять его — невыносимее. Она рвала его изнутри. 

— Есть такое дело. — Стив закрыл глаза. Он был готов к удару. У него никого не было, кроме Баки. Он потеряет Баки. Он будет для Стива словно мертв. Какого черта он не смог промолчать? Если бы эти слова остались в его сознании, Баки тоже остался бы… 

— Ты заставляешь меня поступать неправильно, Капитан. Сойдет ли за оправдание то, что это был прямой приказ, которого я не могу ослушаться? — Стив открыл глаза. Баки смотрел на него с усмешкой. О чем он вообще говорит? 

— Какой приказ? — тупо спросил Стив. От дождя ему казалось, что он сам состоит из воды и стекает на землю.

— Поцеловать вас, Капитан, — фыркнул Баки. Его слова не могли уложиться в его сознании. Баки сделал шаг вперед, оставляя руки на его талии. Прикосновение его губ было иррациональным. Чертов дождь мешал ему понять, что Баки целует его. Его сознание отторгало эту мысль. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Баки его целовал. 

Ему нужно было, чтобы он был рядом. Живой и здоровый. Он не хотел заставлять его поступать так, чтобы потом об этом… 

— Идиот, я пошутил, — прорычал Баки, прикусив слегка его губу. — Это я тебе приказываю. Немедленно. Прямо сейчас. Заставь меня поверить, что я значу больше, чем половина пленных, спасенных тобой от Гидры. 

— Больше, чем все.

— Все спасенные? — уточнил Баки. 

— Все пленные во всем чертовом мире. — Он прижал Баки к себе. Никакого умения целоваться, одно лишь стремление… желание доказать это. Желание выразить то, что всегда жило в нем, неважно, был ли он маленьким тощим пацаном безо всяких сил или чертовым Капитаном Америкой с огромным силовым потенциалом, но без уверенности в себе. Баки — это все, что у него когда-либо было. Это единственный человек, принимавший его таким, какой он есть, даже сейчас, с этим отвлекающим внимание телом. 

— Ну, над техникой надо, конечно, поработать. — Баки смеялся, отстранившись от него на считанные миллиметры. Стив едва ли понимал, что он говорит. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на его губах. — Но я поверил. 

— Ага. — Стив посчитал его болтовню лишней. Он провел руками по его плечам. Баки ответил ему прикосновением рук к его спине. Это длилось бесконечно, казалось, прошел ни один час этого взаимного изучения друг друга. 

— Капитан, мы остаемся зимовать здесь? — пробормотал Баки, прижавшись лбом к его груди. Стив решил, что его новый рост — просто отличное приобретение. Он позволял ему обнимать Баки покровительственно, имея возможность целовать его в макушку. Баки, как выяснилось, это невероятно бесило. 

— Не понял вопроса. 

— Постоим еще немного, и начнется зима, — фыркнул Баки.

В принципе, предложение подождать зиму Стиву понравилось. Остаемся зимовать, решил он, снова целуя своего лучшего друга.


End file.
